Trap on You
by Goldensugar
Summary: Kim Namjoon bodoh karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi; pria sebebas burung yang tak pernah suka dikurung dalam sangkar bernama 'ikatan' / BTS Fict/ NamGi. Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi/ SugaMon


Kim Namjoon tau dirinya bodoh. Dia akan menerima dengan senang hati jika ada yang mengatainya seperti itu. Ini bukan soal prestasi akademik, siapapun tau Kim namjoon memiliki IQ 148 dengan tingkat ingatan diatas rata-rata. Kim Namjoon hanya seorang pria yang jatuh cinta. Bodohnya, dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Min Yoongi.

Kepada lelaki semanis gula itulah Kim Namjoon jatuh cinta. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang gadis itu. kulitnya seputih salju dengan senyum menawan, dan juga sikap dinginnya yang mempesona. Sayangnya Min Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diikat, dia sebebas burung yang terbang diangkasa. Tidak ada yang boleh menangkap dan memenjarakannya dalam sangkar, walaupun sangkar itu terbuat dari emas.

Tapi itu tidak berarti Min Yoongi tidak mau berkencan. Dia mengencani pria yang membuatnya tertarik, dan banyak pria di kampus yang siap mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya. Namun, jangan mengharapkan apapun dari hubungan itu, karna Min Yoongi selalu cepat bosan, mempertahankan hubungan hingga satu bulan (paling cepat empat hari).

 _Kalian tidak akan diputuskan secara langsung, dia akan bercinta dulu denganmu, kemudian ditinggalkan esok paginya sendirian dikamar. Jika sudah begitu, jangan harap kalian bisa menghubunginya atau menganggap hubungan itu masih terjalin._

Begitu rumor yang beredar tentang hubungan percintaan Min Yoongi. Deretan para mantannya siap bersumpah bahwa itu yang terjadi pada mereka. Min Yoongi menyimpang, omong-omong, mantannya semua pria.

Jadi, saat Yoongi memutuskan untuk bercinta di apartemen Namjoon, lelaki tinggi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan membukakan pintu, menerima apa saja yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Namjoon bodoh sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak bisa diikat seperti Yoongi, itu kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang tak akan pernah disesalinya.

.

.

 **Trap on You**

 **Kim Namjoon & Min Yoongi**

 **NamGi**

.

.

 _Acara_ bercinta itu sebenarnya untuk merayakan sebulan hubungan mereka, dan Namjoon harusnya sadar jika bertahan sebulan bersama Yoongi sudah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan. Pacar terakhir Yoongi sebelum Namjoon hanya bertahan satu minggu.

Dan disanalah mereka, diatas tempat tidur Namjoon yang empuk, saling bergumul dengan Namjoon berada diatas, memberi kenikmatan pada kekasihnya.

"Shit, Kim Namjoon." Yoongi mengerang saat merasakan Namjoon akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuhnya setelah melepaskan hasrat.

Yoongi baru akan memejamkan mata saat Namjoon bangkit dan mulai menciumi tubuhnya lagi, Namjoon tidak akan menyia-nyiakan malam terakhirnya begitu saja.

"Sekali lagi _hyung_ , aku ingin mencoba posisi ini."

Yoongi menggumam protes, tapi kemudian tertawa lemah, membiarkan Namjoon menjamah tubuhnya, mengirim sejuta sensasi menyenangkan di tubuhnya hanya dengan sapuan ciuman yang ringan dan basah.

Setelah merasa cukup, Namjoon membawa kaki kiri Yoongi, ditekuk keatas dengan memiringkan sedikit tubuh bagian bawah membuat Namjoon dengan mudah menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi. Namjoon bergerak dalam irama tak karuan, pikirannya kalut jika mengingat bahwa itu akan jadi malam terakhir mereka. belum sempat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, Namjoon sudah mengganti posisi lagi. Dia membuat Yoongi bersandar pada bantal tinggi, lalu menekuk dua kaki ke atas tanpa melepaskan diri. Namjoon merangkak di atas Yoongi, mulai bergerak sambil memeluk Yoongi erat, hidung mereka bertemu, mulut mereka saling menyuarakan kenikmatan, sedangkan mata mereka saling beradu pandang, memuja keindahan masing-masing.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang, kita punya banyak waktu." Bisik Yoongi saat Namjoon berusaha mengganti posisi lagi. Dia seperti ingin mencoba empat puluh lima posisi seks kamasutra disaat yang sama, membuat Yoongi tidak nyaman, "Aku suka posisi ini, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Nikmati saja Namjoon-ah, jangan memikirkan apapun."

Namjoon akhirnya bertahan pada posisi memeluk Yoongi, bergerak dalam irama konstan, membisikkan _aku mencintaimu hyung_ banyak kali di depan bibir Yoongi, lalu menciumnya dengan tidak sabar. Yoongi merasakan sensasi liar di perutnya saat mendengar pernyataan cinta itu, sedetik kemudian dia mengerang penuh kepuasan. Sedangkan Namjoon di atasnya masih belum mendapatkan keinginannya, masih terus bergerak membuat hasrat Yoongi yang surut kembali bangkit.

Namjoon membuat Yoongi menikmati malam panas terpanjang yang pernah ia alami. Kekasih yang merupakan juniornya di kampus itu terlihat selalu tidak puas dan terus menagih kenikmatan di tubuh Yoongi yang mulai kelelahan. Merasakan Namjoon menegang, Yoongi mencium bibirnya dengan gerakan menggoda, lalu dia mendengar Namjoon mengerang tertahan sambil melepaskan seluruh desakannya di tubuh Yoongi .

Keduanya terengah saat Namjoon melepaskan diri, Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lalu mengusap keringat di rambut Namjoon yang masih merangkan di atas tubuhnya, " _Such a strong man._ " Bisiknya membuat Namjoon mencium bibir itu lagi.

Namjoon berbaring di samping Yoongi, membawa kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Yoongi yang kelelahan langsung tertidur saat memejamkan mata, sedangkan Namjoon masih kalut memikirkan bahwa besok tidak akan menemukan Yoongi di pelukannya, di ranjangnya, dihidupnya. Hal terakhir yang Namjoon lakukan adalah mencium pelipis Yoongi lama, kemudian berbisik lirih, "Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku." setelah itu dia terbang elevis mimpi.

.

.

Namjoon tau seharusnya dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari hubungannya dengan Yoongi, seperti yang semua mantan Yoongi lakukan. Namjoon seharusnya sudah menyiapkan hati saat menemukan dirinya sendirian di ranjang keesokan paginya.

Tapi Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya, dia hampir menangis waktu memakai celananya lalu berjalan gontai keluar kamar. Tidak menemukan Yoongi di kamar mandi atau di ruang elevise, jadi Namjoon duduk di ruang makan, bersandar lesu di punggung kursinya yang tinggi, memikirkan alasan apa yang bisa dipakainya untuk menemui Yoongi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan–

"Selamat pagi, "

–agar Yoongi mau–

"Kau melamun?"

–kembali padanya.

"HYUNG?"

Namjoon mengerjap, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seseorang yang sedang meletakkan dua piring panekuk dan dua gelas susu hangat di atas meja itu adalah Yoongi hyung-nya. Pemuda manis itu sedang terlihat memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa ditambahkannya di atas meja, saat dia berpikir untuk megambil roti dan selai, Namjoon bangkit lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kau tidak pergi hyung?"

Yoongi sedikit mendorong dada Namjoon agar dia bisa menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Pergi kemana?"

Namjoon tergagap, entah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Dia takut Yoongi Cuma lupa bahwa harusnya dia sudah pergi tadi, lalu jika Namjoon mengingatkan, dia akan benar-benar pergi.

"Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?"

Yoongi tersenyum, Namjoon melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada bidang pemuda itu, "Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Well, aku disini kan –lepaskan dulu, aku ambilkan roti"

Namjoon menggeleng, tidak ingin Yoongi menghilang jika dia melepaskan pelukannya,

"Panekuk dan susu saja cukup? Kalau begitu ayo makan –ayolah, lepaskan. Aku lapar"

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak genggamannya di tangan mungil pemuda itu. dia masih memegang tangan Yoongi bahkan saat mereka duduk.

"Namjoon, aku tidak bisa makan kalau kau memegangi tanganku terus"

Namjoon melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan Yoongi segera mendesah lega, dia bisa makan dengan leluasa. Karena kegiatan mereka semalam, Yoongi sangat kelaparan. Dia yakin bisa menghabiskan enam tumpuk panekuk di piringnya itu seorang diri.

Namjoon sendiri masih mematainya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang membuat Yoongi memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Apakah dia boleh berharap bahwa Yoongi juga mencintainya? Bahwa hubungan mereka lebih istimewa di banding hubungan Yoongi dengan lelaki lain?

"Tidak enak ya?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Namjoon segera tersadar dari lamunannya, menemukan wajah cemas lelaki manis itu.

"A-aku belum mencobanya." Namjoon segera menyendok panekuk dan memakannya, "Enak." Sambungnya membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Yoongi bangkit untuk mengambil roti dan selai cokelat kacang saat piringnya kosong dalam waktu singkat. Sedangkan Namjoon masih menggigit panekuknya satu persatu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Hyung.." Namjoon akhirnya bersuara, merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya.

Yoongi menggumam, "Hm?" dengan roti selai coklat kacang di mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Yoongi menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Namjoon degan kedipan mata dua kali, "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Segera Namjoon menggeleng, seraya meraih tangan Yoongi yang bebas dan menggenggamnya erat, "Bukan begitu." Ujar Namjoon hati-hati, dia tidak ingin Yoongi benar-benar pergi hanya karena kata-kata bodohnya, "Mereka bilang kau akan meninggalkan pacarmu setelah seks pertama kalian."

Yoongi mengangkat keningnya, "Kau percaya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Namjoon merasa lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya. "M-mereka bilang kau selalu melakukannya."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Dia menggigit rotinya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Namjoon erat, "Well, mereka tidak pernah menahanku. Jadi aku pergi."

"Dan aku–"

"Semalam kau bilang padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu."

 _Ah…_ Ya, Namjoon ingat dia mengatakan itu sebelum tertidur. Berharap Yoongi tetap ada disisinya saat terbangun nanti. Tapi entah mengapa jawaban itu tetap tidak membuatnya senang.

"Jadi, kalau mereka menahanmu, kau akan tetap tinggal bersama mereka?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya ambigu. Entah _iya_ atau _tidak_.

"Kalau begitu aku sama saja dengan kekasihmu yang dulu?" Namjoon sadar dia hampir merengek, suaranya lemah, "Aku ingin merasa kau istimewakan."

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian menatap Namjoon dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kau istimewa." Katanya.

Namjoon menggeleng tidak percaya. Jadi Yoongi segera menghabiskan gigitan terakhir rotinya, menyeka tangannya di kaus kebesaran milik Namjoon yang sedari tadi di kenakannya lalu memegang pipi Namjoon dengan dua tangan.

"Mereka tidak punya bibir seseksi dirimu." Katanya sambil mengusap bibir tebal kekasihnya.

Namjoon menggeleng tidak puas.

"Mereka tidak punya tubuh sebagus dirimu."

Namjoon berdecak, "Mantanmu yang lain banyak yang punya tubuh bagus, hyung. Jangan membohongiku, aku sudah mengecek semua mantanmu."

Yoongi tertawa. Astaga, lucu sekali kekasihnya ini. Yoongi menggumam pura-pura berpikir, "Mereka tidak bisa membuatku berdebar saat memikirkan mereka seperti aku berdebar saat memikirkanmu."

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya. Dia suka yang itu.

Yoongi tersenyum senang melihat tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya, "Mereka tidak bisa membuatku merindu seperti aku merindukanmu."

Dia bisa melihat telinga Namjoon yang merona, tetapi kekasihnya itu malah berdesis, " _Mal jareyo_."

Tertawa lagi. Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan bahwa dirinya memang pandai berkata-kata. Tapi dia tahu Namjoon sudah luluh. Tinggal satu dorongan lagi–

"Yang jelas mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan hal satu ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Mereka tidak bisa membuatku mengatakan; _Aku mencintaimu._ "

Gotcha!

Namjoon menggaruk rambut belakangnya salah tingkah, wajahnya merona bukan hanya telinganya, bibirnya digigit untuk menahan senyuman lebarnya. Dia bahagia sekali mendengar dua kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Min Yoongi, yang mungkin tak pernah dikatakannya untuk kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu. Dan yah, itu membuatnya merasa sedikit –sangat istimewa. Oh, astaga jantung Namjoon seperti akan meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Nyeri tapi menyenangkan.

Yoongi menyeringai melihat senyum salah tingkah Namjoon, dia menambahkan "Kau juga bisa membuatku horny di jam sepagi ini hanya karena melihatmu malu-malu–"

"–hyuunng."

Yoongi bangkit menarik Namjoon untuk mengikutinya ke kamar.

"Ayolah. Kau juga menginginkanku."

Namjoon tertawa, mengikuti langkah terburu-buru kekasihnya, "Aku menginginkanmu, hyung. Tapi kita baru saja makan."

.

.

The End


End file.
